dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kintoki (manga)
Kintoki |english = Kintoki |kanji = 金時 |romanji = Kintoki |genre = Shōnen, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Martial Arts |image name = KinTokiCover.jpg |image size = 300px |image caption = |image = |float = right |ref = }} is a one shot action/adventure manga by Akira Toriyama. It takes place in a rocky moutanious world with small kingdoms. The series originally ran in ''Weekly Shōnen Jump in 2000, and was later released as a 30-page page chapter in North America through Weekly Shōnen Jump on January 28, 2013. Story The story starts with a young boy named Kintoki, who is a member of the Kinme clan, a race of mystical humans. He is believed to be the last of his kind due to their short life spans. He travels the world seeking to find an either a wife or other members of his clan. While in the desert he comes across a dangerous pterodactyl called a "Thundra". He takes down the creature using his expert marksmanship with a bow and arrow, after taking down the flying lizard he travels to a nearby town. In the town we see a women named Merlusa who is a fake fortune teller pretending be a woman from Venus. After being asked by a child about her claim she pretends its true and claims she can resist intense heat until she after burns herself with a cigarette thus ruining her charade. She eventually encounters Kintoki who is seen dragging the Thundra he killed earlier. She is amazed by this feat, later Kintoki attempts to seller it to a butcher who tries and ended up helping him gain a lot of money for the creature's meat. After earning the money and gave her half Kintoki asked if she would marry him and at first astonished by his proposal. He explained that he was a member of the Kinme clan and how his people are extinct due to their short lifespans. He tells that his father died recently and asked him that he find a wife and have lots of children in order to restore their clan. Despite his request Merlusa rejects him due to his short appearance and strange behavior. After Kintoki leaves Merlusa encounters Lord Berry the local Feudal Lord and his small entourage of soldiers. He tries to ask her out on a date only to denied due to his short stature. After angering him Lord Barry ordered one his soldiers to force Merlusa to capture her and force her to date him. Merlusa attempts to run until Lord Berry orders one his soldiers to fire at her and not to kill her. After one his men attempted fire at her Kintoki hears the gun shot and rushed to Merlusa's location. After being shot it's shown that Merlusa's leg is injured and Lord Berry attempts to ask her out again. Kintoki arrives to protect Merlusa, Lord Berry orders one his soldiers named Karn to take care of the boy. During the fight one of Lord Berry's other soldier tells him that the boy is a member of the Kinme tribe and talks about strongt hey are. Kintoki proceeds to defeat Karn and defeats the other soldier who wields a rifle. After defeating two of Lord Barry's soldiers one of them who is an old man named Kuina steps up to challenge Kintoki. Kintoki finds himself evenly matched with Kuina evenly trading blows with each other. After their skirmish Kuina Kintoki proceeds to compliment him and comes to realization that Kuina is also a member of the Kinme clan. Kuina confirms this. He tells Kintoki of he is the oldest of their kind and how he ended up in Lord Berry's service out of greed and wanted to make a lot of money before he died. Though after meeting another his kind relies how much a brat Lord Berry and decides to retire. He also tell Kintoki about he first thought he was the last of their kind as well by tells him of how heard a rumor about how there were five other members of their clan located somewhere in the Eastern Lands. Unsatisfied by the events Lord Berry proceeds to aim a gun at Merlusia's and tells Kintoki he will harm her if he moves. Kintoki warns Lord Berry of another Thundra appearing he area. After saying so another Thundra arrives and proceeded to kidnap Lord Barry, Kintoki decided to rescue Berry using one of Berry's soldiers' guns to shoot at the Thundra from a long distance and caused the flying lizard to drop him in a nearby. After the soldier that gave him the gun left Kintoki decided to keep the gun. After the battle Kintoki decides to take one the injured soldiers and Merlusia to hospital. Though Merlusia tries to offers to be Kintoki's girl friend believing she will make a lot of money off him. Though he decides to go of and find other members of his tribe believing one of them is girl. The story end with Kintoki, Merlusa, and one of Lord Barry's other soldier Razz proceeding to go off on a journey to find more of Kintoki's people. Trivia *The main protagonist Kintoki is named after a species of dogwood tree. *Kuina bears a resemblance to Dr. Gero from Dragon Ball, but with longer hair and glasses. Site Navigation Category:Related Manga